Coming Back Again
by BlueEpiks13
Summary: Daine is more important in the realm of the gods than anyone originally though. now she has to choose between love and everything she's ever wanted and more. will someone knew get between them? and will she learn to conrtol new powers? DN
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This story will be another one of my attempts at extending the length. I love reviews, new friends, pen pals, input, and just people reading my stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

As an outsider, it may have seemed a rather odd gathering. Among the individuals, there was a King, Queen, Black Mage, Wild Mage, Basilisk, Badger, dragon, marmoset, a Baron, Lady Knight, a Horse Mistress, a Healer, and a Spy. But as an insider, you were surrounded by friends and family.

Jonathan, the king of Tortall, had requested the presence of his highest ranking officials and his most trusted comities. He began to speak softly and calmly.

"By now, I am sure that most of you are expecting something dire, for I rarely call all of you together at once.

"You have all been informed of Illyria's plans to overrule Tortall. I will be needing my best arms men to fight. That requires Alanna, Daine, the Queen's Own, and your own troop Alanna. I've spoken to the rest of you as to where your skills are most required. I've been having difficulty as to where Master Numair shall go", he said, pausing to glance at Numair.

Numair sighed and ran his hand over his long hair slowly.

"I suppose I'd be useful in both places. But if they came into contact with magics, they'd be somewhat stuck."

The King nodded.

"The other palace mages could hold their own, if anything were to happen, until you return. This is what I have been keeping you in reserve for."

Numair nodded, setting the decision of his placement.

"You ship out after midday" he finished.

The room exited and the people headed towards their quarters to prepare for what was coming.

"Daine…" Onua spoke. "When you have finished packing, I'll need your help checking and preparing the mounts."

"I'll be quick" the girl replied, and headed towards her room underneath the boys dormitories.

Entering the dinning hall, the clamor of voices surrounded him. He scanned the vertical lines of tables and smiled when his eyes found what he had been looking for.

Daine had placed herself at a table with Alanna, George, and Onua. She was bent over a piece of parchment, scribbling away. Numair moved to the table and sat down beside her, with his cat like, yet unsure movements.

"There you are" Daine said, looking up from her writing. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"I had to speak with the other mages about some details."

She nodded in response and continued her work.

"What, may I inquire, are you working at so diligently?"

"I am writing to Kaddar. I wanted to respond to his latest letter before we leave, since I don't know when we will be returning."

Numair made a face. He liked the young Emperor, he did. He didn't like his closeness to Daine was all. Perhaps it is one of those alpha male things. Kaddar knew the Numair and Daine belonged to each other.

Daine just rolled her eyes at him. "I don't want him to worry."

The group glanced up when the bell struck midday. It was time to be heros.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After saying goodbye too her friends, mainly Onua, Daine joined Alanna and Numair in front of the group of Riders. She mounted her pony (who was Cloud's colt and seemed to share her mother's attitude and gifts) and eased herself into place on the saddle.

Alanna grinned, her violet eyes burning in the light. She was in her leather suit of arms, they were more comfortable and much easier on her mount. The Knight gave Daine a hard pat on the back. "Nothing we haven't done before, little one" she said with a wink. She knew Daine disliked being called anything that had to do with being young. Physically, she was 17, but mentally she was well beyond her years in experience and knowledge.

The girl chuckled lightly and turned and smiled at her teacher, her love, and grabbed his hand. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers gently. Would she always have that falling feeling in her stomach whenever he showed his affection for her? She hoped so.

Alanna gave out the orders and their cavalry began to make its way to Illyria.

When the dark began to encompass the world, they began setting up camp for the night. Tents went up, fires were built, privies were dug, and circles were cast for warmth and protection.

Daine and Numair shared a tent. By now, most of the people knew that the two of them were involved. Daine often slept in her teacher's rooms, but she had never made the official move.

Numair had already climbed into their bed, clad only in a pair of loosely tied breeches for sleeping. He was laying on his back silently. Daine made her way and observed the man she knew that she was meant to love.

She smiled. When she originally met him, she hadn't realized what lay beneath his robes. Crawling in next to him, she ran her fingers over his chest slowly feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. He responded with a smile and a kind of purr when she leaned over and placed her lips on his. Strong, warm arms pulled her closer to him.

Things between them were falling into place since their visit to the realm of the gods. They knew that this was how they wanted things to be.

_With some guidance from the animals, Daine and Numair were located in the forest. When they were found, Daine was wrapped up in his arms and their faces were both tear stained._

_Numair awoke to Alanna sitting in a chair next to his cot reading a book. When she noticed his open eyes she spoke._

"_Welcome back," she said with a friendly grin._

"_How long?" he asked clearing his throat._

"_About 4 days. How are you feeling?"_

"_I feel like I've been hit by a boulder, and why are you looking at me like that?" He sat up in the bed with a wince._

"_Well, if I can recall correctly, a particular young female was found entangled in your arms when we found you," was Alanna's sly reply._

_At the mention of Daine, Numair's eyes widened and he attempted to get out of the bed. Too bad Alanna's reflexes were quicker than his as he was gently, yet firmly pushed back down onto the bed._

"_Down, boy, down. Our Wild Mage still sleeps. Actually, I was expecting her to rise before you, since you were a bit worse for wear. I believe she is sleeping off more mental and emotional strains than physical."_

Numair rolled her over so that he leaned above her, his features dramatized by the shadows of the tent. He kissed her passionately, and let his hands roam.

_It was true. While Daine slept, pieces of the events that had occurred kept playing in her head. How she had noticed the change in his eyes when they first started their journey through the realm of the gods, and how they darkened._

_Falling off the cliff; Numair's embrace when he realized she wasn't dead._

_The kiss. She saw that image the most._

_She then proceeded to see the dragons, Rikash dieing in battle, saying goodbye to Numair. Then finding him alive._

_There was also a dream that she had had during her sleep, but was unable to recall it, or forget about it. _

_Alanna finally had to leave Numair reluctantly when she was called by Buri. She knew she couldn't stand in his way of getting to her, so she let him go._

"_She's in her quarters. We figured she would be the most comfortable there." Alanna gave him a look as if to say 'I hope you know what you are getting yourselves into', but she wasn't against it. She knew that they would face many complications that would test their love for each other._

_Numair stood outside of her door, unable to enter. He was so overwhelmed by his emotions, and he still ached, but he wanted to see her. What would he say to her?_

'_Nothing you dolt, she's sleeping', and with that he walked in._

_Not caring what anyone would think if they found them, he took off his shoes, and crawled onto the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and placed his forehead against hers and watched her sleep, until he himself fell back into a slumber._

Alright. That's all I've got for the moment. I'll update when I get back from ITALY in a week.

Im sure italy will inspire me.

Leave reviews! I always try to get more than my previous story!

Speaking of which! It is called Waiting for the Rain, it is complete. It is Daine/Numair

Romance. Go check it out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sleeping, Daine turned her back against Numair's chest, and fell asleep.

:dream:

Daine awoke when she felt a cold, wet muzzle, brush her nose. With out even opening her eyes, she knew who it was. Talking through her mind she greeted him.

'It's been a while"

'I hate to do this to you, knowing what you've already encountered…' Badger replied.

Daine opened her eyes confused and dazed as she always is whenever she speaks with him.

'What do you mean?'

'Something has been stirring with the gods, something big. I don't want to alarm you, since we have no awareness of what, or when it's going to happen.'

'When what is going to happen?' Daine said impatiently.

Badger growled at her tone. 'That's part of the problem. Things are shifting, I need you to be watchful of what goes on. Always keep an eye open.'

And with that, her dream faded and she woke up.

:dream end:

alright. Mini chapter.

The next one will be AWESOME!

Leave a comment pretty pleeeeaaaase.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok. Here we go again. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks for those who stick with me between my long periods of updating. If anyone wants to see Italy pictures, let me know, and we will chat!

Chapter 4

Daine woke up to find that it was still pitch-black outside. There was still about an hour left before the sun started to rise.

Daine felt uneasy, and as if someone had knocked the air out of her. There was also a strange ringing in her ears.

She moved off of the bed, making sure not to wake up Numair, and put on breeches and a tunic. Grabbing her bow, she stepped outside into the night.

Her eyes slowing changed into those of a cat, allowing her to see better. What appeared infront of her eyes was a type of, covering. It wasn't purple, or black like Alanna, and Numair's magic, but orange, and dark pink. Knowing that something was seriously wrong, she went back to her tent.

Numair's shoulder shook.

"It's not even light out, you can't possibly want to me to get up yet." He grumbled into the pillow.

"Numair" she whispered sharply, "There is some sort of magical next cast on us, I suggest you get ready for some work, and wake up Alanna."

Seeming to get the hint, Numair sat up, and began to get dressed.

"Daine, do me a favor and wake Alanna. Then wake Sarge and he'll wake up the rest of the camp. Be cautious, and keep your bow with you."

Nodding, Daine walked quickly to Alanna's tent.

By the time the sun had come up, the entire camp was awake and alert.

The magical shield had been questioned. You could not exit the shield, and nothing seemed to be able to enter it. It also didn't hurt for the people to place their hands on it. It felt like slightly heated glass. The group tried hitting it with magic, and then normal objects. Nothing happened.

"Alanna, are you sure you didn't make a mistake putting up the protective circle last night?"

In return, Numair received a glare.

"I am positive. I think that someone wants us to sit here. All we can do is wait. I'm sure Rawdon had something to do with this. He probably knew we were coming."

"Who is Rawdon?" Daine asked.

"He is the king of Illyria. He was raised as a soldier, and fights well. Only he doesn't have the Gift. He also doesn't rely on it that much, I am even surprised to see that he is using it now-" Alanna was cut off by the sound of a deep voice belonging to a man.

"Alanna. How good it is to see you. Yes, I must admit that before I was very niave about the uses of magic. But since then, I've gotten very accustomed to using it." The man said.

"King Rawdon. I take it that you are the one responsible for holding us hostage." Alanna replied in a monotone voice.

"My dear, it is not hostage if you are in my country."

Daine was surveying the situation. All around the camp were soldiers upon soldiers. Their man power surely surpassed King Jonathan's. Rawdon had told a mage to lower the shield. Soldiers came in and held down the Tortallans. Alanna knew that they had no chance, so she ordered her people to stand down. Numair, Alanna, Daine, and Sarge we are held by soldiers.

"Numair Salmalin: The Black Mage. You're power is known here. If you wish, you may join me, and I shall not harm you. I am sure that we would both benefit from the friendship."

"As my power is known, Sir Rawdon, so is your own. Why would I want to support a messy, egotistical king as yourself?"

Rawdon's eyes turned black, and he moved on.

"My dear" he said coming to Daine, "I do not believe we have met. Might I introduce myself. My name is Rawdon Stone, King of Illyria." He finished with a bow.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri: Wild Mage" was Daine's curt reply.

He looked taken aback. Tracing his fingers along her neck, and up to her cheek, he spoke.

"I have heard of your abilities. I was not informed that you would be so…intriguing." He said eyeing her up and down. Daine struggled against the soldier's hold.

"Get away from her," Numair practically growled.

Daine could feel the horses of the opposite side fighting to help her, but she had held them back. Seeing Rawdon hit Numair in the stomach made her lose her hold on them, and the animals began to attack.

The soldiers were caught unawares, giving Tortall the upper hand. Daine grabbing her bow, Alanna grabbing her sword, they began to fight. Numair took hold of the war mages that Rawdon had brought along.

"You idiots! Get the Wild Mage, she's the one doing this!" Rawdon roared. He had been pushed away by Numair, who now stood next to Daine, protecting her.

Daine knew she was the center now. They would come for her, following the orders of their leader. Alanna had chosen not to use her magic and was fighting the soldiers by hand and sword. Daine had been trying to get aim of Rawdon, knowing that if he was gone, the other side would be severely damage.

What she didn't see, or Numair, was the exceptionally large soldier that was aiming his bow at her back.

She let out a piercing yell as the arrow sank into her spine, causing her to fall down onto her knees.

End

Ok. I hope that that is longer than the other one. It should be.

Please leave reviews! I don't even car if they have NOTHING to do with what I wrote. I just like reviews. Its fun to read them.

I'm still interested in penpals, or just new friends! So IM me or email me! BlueEpiks13 is aim. or are my emails! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok this might seem kind of funky. That is because I wrote the entire chapter, and then it got deleted from the computer so I had to rewrite it. It came out ten times better the first time, and I couldn't remember all of what I wrote. I hope that this is alright.

**Chapter 5**

Groaning, Daine opened her eyes only to shield them with her hand from the bright light above her. Feeling sand beneath her, she guessed she was near a body of water. The scent of spices and clean air washed over her. Once her eyes were accustomed to the light, she revealed them from behind her hand.

When a pair of piercing green eyes appeared above her, she sat up, startled. She had sat up too fast, and her head started to spin.

"Where am I?" Daine said with her head in her hands to stop it from whirling.

"Don't you know?" the eyes asked taken aback.

Looking up, she found that the eyes belonged to a boy. The boy appeared to be somewhat older than her. He had striking navy blue hair, and a few freckles stippled across his nose and cheeks; Like each one was carefully placed to exactness. He was clad only in a pair of breeches and sandals, leaving his skin open to the sun, making it olive toned.

She could tell that this boy, or man, with remarkably blue hair wasn't going to harm her. The only weapon that he appeared to have was a small machete-like sword that lay in the sand a foot or so away from him. The blade was dull, and had the green skin from plants still sticking to it. He remained in a squat next to her, drawing symbols in the sand with a stick.

"The last thing that I remember is that we were fighting Rawdon and his army. We had been on our way to Ilyria with the Riders to prevent them from taking over Tortall." she furrowed her brows in the confusion of remembering, and then they rose in realization. "Then from behind, I was shot with and arrow and I…"

"You died." The boy said with sympathy in his eyes. "You are in the Realm of the Dead."

"Yes, of course."

There was a pause as she placed her hand on the spot where the arrow had entered her back and pierced her spine. She could feel a scar.

"How am I here now, though? I thought I was banned from ever returning to this place."

"They know that. That is why they request of you your presence before them. I am supposed to bring you to them at the Meeting House."

Sighing, Daine looked around. She found herself on a beach. The surrounding water was the same blue as the boy's hair and there were no other people around. Behind her lay a forest exceedingly green, with flowers abundantly placed all over. All over the sand there were shells and drift wood. Picking up a small white shell, she rubbed the smooth inside with her thumb.

After a few moments, Daine stood and placed the shell in her pocket.

Daine looked at him. "Who are _they_?"

Smiling. "You already know the answer to that, Daine. You shouldn't have to ask."

"How do you know my name?" she asked bemused.

"Who wouldn't know the name of a God born child, especially such a pretty one?"

Daine blushed. "Well then. If you know my name, it would be the proper thing to do for you introduced yourself."

Now it was his turn to blush. "My name is Lucre."

Holding out her hand, Daine spoke. "It's nice to meet you, Lucre."

Lucre smiled and shook her hand.

"Shall we go on then?"

Lucre nodded and picked up his machete. He led Daine through the thick tropical-like forest, stopping every now and then to cut down a few plants that blocked their path.

At a particularly root-y area, Daine tripped. Reacting, Lucre grabbed her arms and caught her. Helping her stand again, he blushed when their faces were inches apart. Daine smiled and shook her head as she straightened her tunic-not that it did any good. '_Men'_ she thought to herself.

.Daine had to admit, he was intriguing. Noticing the lack of conversation, Daine broke the silence.

"I know this might seem a slightly awkward question to ask, but how old are you?"

Lucre turned around to look at her. "I was 19 when I died. I have been in this Realm for quite some time. I've lost track of the years."

"You were young." She replied sadly.

"Well now, I died protecting my family. If there is a more decent, and noble way to die, I'd like to know." Lucre said with a wink. "Now see, we're almost there."

Daine looked at where he was pointing to. What she saw was a large building in the middle of a clearing in the trees. It was the only building that she could see.

"How many of them am I meeting?"

"There will be Mythros, Weiryn (dad), The Green Goddess (mom), The Badger, Rikash (**no he is not dead. I like him**), two of the dragons, and the **Duckbill."**

Daine's shoulders fell. If all of them were in there, that meant that there had been a problem.

"Are you ready?" Lucre asked.

"I might as well be. Whether this happens now, or later, it will still happen the same way. I hope to meet you again some day, Lucre, if I don't see you after this." She kissed him on the cheek and walked into the Meeting House of the Gods.

Alright, this is fair warning about the next chapter. I knew what I wanted to write after the fight, but I didn't know how to lead up to it. I didn't know how to write the conversation and it still isn't written, it's being worked on. I also can't remember. Was it the Realm of the Gods that she was banned from or was it the Realm of the Dead?

And why was she banned from it? I'd reread the book(s), but at this point in time I have lots going on.

Right now, I could use some reviews. Life is crap right now and it sucks.

**PLEASE:** I need someone to talk to about where I want my story to go. I only want to go over my ideas and see if they work. Also, I need to have someone to double check my stuff from the books. I hate mixing things up like that.

Anyways. Email me at or MSN is AIM: BlueEpiks13


	6. Chapter 6

Pushing open the heavy oak doors, Daine stepped into the room. They were all sitting around a table, while the dragons sat to the side, and Rikash was placed on a perch at the table instead of a chair.

Daine received nods of recognition from the members around the table. Mithros didn't say or do anything. Weiryn gestured towards an empty chair next to Badger, and she sat down silently.

"So, what happens now?" Daine asked. The looks on the people's faces were concerning her.

"There seems to be a slight problem with how you came to be here." Weiryn replied. "The Gods keep watch of where people are in their lives, and they have predetermined dates of when, and how, people are supposed to die."

Daine looked up. She was curious about the information that she had just been given. How would her friends end? At the same time she wanted to know, and didn't. If the knowledge was given to her then she would be waiting for them to die, and not enjoying life.

Mithros spoke, "You were supposed to turn around the moment the archer drew his arrow, and kill him. You are not meant to be here just yet."

"Can't I just be sent back like the last time?"

"See, you actually died this time. And for you to go back to that world as you once were would create a shift in the realms. And the doors between the realms could open slightly, letting them combine."

"Always causing problems" Rikash added, with a wink towards Daine.

"So, I can't go back then?" Daine asked, grateful for the Stormwing's humor.

"Not quite." It had been the first time Badger spoke during their meeting at all. "We brought you here to give you a choice."

"What do you mean? What kind of a choice?"

The room was silent for a few moments.

"You are the first case of this type of an event happening. Since you lost your chance to have a future, we would like to offer you the opportunity to get it back, in a sense." Mithros said.

"As you are aware, there is normally a waiting period for new people to come in the Realm of the Gods. And technically you father still has a large waiting time for that. Seeing as though what happened was not your fault, we are willing to make and exception. You can remain with your parents in the realm, _without _powers.

Your second choice is this. For you to be able to return to the realm of the living, you would have to be bestowed with certain abilities so as not to create a shift. With these abilities, you could return as the Goddess of the Wild Mages."

Daine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I refuse to let my daughter's life end here. I won't let you stay, not for me." Sarra said tearfully.

"She can't just go back as a Goddess and not know how to use her powers, and abilities." were Weiryn's words.

"I'm sure her tall Friend wouldn't mind providing some type of…assistance." Rikash said teasingly.

"The mage does know a great deal about what goes on up here, and he has brought her this far…so to speak."

Daine was sad. Her decision had been made for her.

"Ma? I don't want lose you again it's no-"

Mithros interrupted her. "I'm sure that all of this is thoroughly confusing. But being a Goddess would permit you travel between the realms without the negative side effects, so contacting your parents will be even easier than before."

The rest of the table was buzzing with words, while Daine just sat there. She was happy that she was going back to Tortall, but she was aware of what would come next for them. Gods don't age, or die of old age. While Numair got older, she would remain the same.

She was overwhelmed with decisions. She had no idea what was going to happen, or what she was supposed to do.

The instant that Daine's tear hit the table there was a loud crack that was heard throughout the realms.

Everyone stopped, and was silent. They all turned to look at Daine, only, she was no longer there.

Daine "fell" through the realms and ended up in a hay pile in the middle of the field. It was the field where Daine met Thayet, and where she had first seen King Jonathan and his sapphire magic.

Panicking, she went to the only place that she knew was safe. Quietly making her way to Numair's quarters, she prayed that she wouldn't run into anyone.

Gratefully, the door wasn't magicked lock. He, was also no where to be seen. Closing the door silently behind her, Daine was shocked by what she found.

Numair was normally slightly messy, but this actually concerned her. The bed was in complete disarray, and there were piles of books that reached the middle of her shins, all over the room. Numair wasn't one for leaving his work unorganized, but it looked as if nothing had been touched in days.

Feeling overwhelmed, Daine leaned her back against the wall next to the door. If the door were to be opened, she would be behind it, hidden from the person entering. Sliding her back down the wall, she wrapped her arms around her legs.

Not knowing what was going to happen next, she sat in her own silence waiting for him to return.

Alright.

I'm trying to beat my personal high of reviews. I need to get more than 111 reviews.

I really do like feed back on the story!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yeah I know that it has been a LONG, LONG time since I updated. Well…hereya'll go.

**Chapter 7**

Daine was just about to fall asleep with her back against the wall when the click of the door startled her. Standing quickly she was quiet not to make a sound. She was more nervous than she had ever been.

Numair walked into the room and dropped his books on the floor. His hair was up in an untidy tail and his hands were shaking as he tried to smooth it out. The black robe that drooped on his shoulders was dull and lifeless. She could tell by just looking at his back that he was tired. He was worn down to the bone.

"Do not turn around." She said softly, her voice shaking. "Please."

He obeyed her wishes, but she saw his posture straighten. He didn't speak, and he could hear her clearly as she moved closer to his back. She missed him, his scent, this place, all of it. All of it was overwhelming, and she could barely stand from being so bombarded with emotions.

After what felt like hours, Numair spoke, his deep voice fearful yet curious.

"Why am I not allowed to face you?"

A moment passed before there was a reply.

"I don't know if I'm actually here, or if they will take me away again. If I look at you, it might be that this is all a dream. If I look upon your face, you might just be a mean spirited dream that was cast upon me." Her tears and slow sobs shook her voice.

Numair turned around when he heard something hit the floor. On her knees, Daine buried her face in her hands and cried. Her entire body was trembling.

Hands not touching her, afraid that if he did she would be gone, Numair tried to comfort the one he had once lost. How had she come back to him? Was it really her? Thoughts were racing through his mind, and they all seemed to be illogical.

Looking up, Daine found Numair to be crying also, but his eyes held bewilderment and hope. Her own on the other hand were filled with fear and uncertainty.

Cautiously she placed her hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears. She could feel him shaking when she laid her cheek on his chest.

Numair picked her up and placed themselves on the bed. He laid down on his side with her in front of him, her back pressing against his chest. It felt like it had been so long since it had last happened. Daine continued to cry until she fell asleep, breathing in raspy breaths, with his arms wrapped around her strongly.

Numair awoke to find that Daine had not been where he had left her in front of him. All that remained was a messed corner of blankets, like someone had folded them back to leave.. Looking around the room, he found her to only be sitting on a chair with her wet brown curls framing her face.

She spoke before he could speak.

"They brought me to the Realm of the Dead. They made me chose, in a way…"

She stopped and looked down at her hands as she flexed them. "I can feel it, I can." She said softly as a tear fell down her cheek. Before he could ask what she felt, she began to speak again.

Numair was unsure of what was being spoken of, but he could sense something radiating from her.

"They sent me back because I was not supposed to leave yet."

She looked into Numair's eyes. "I need to see Jon and the others. There's something I need to tell all of you and it would be easiest in a group. Could you get them for me? I Know it is-"

"Of course I may, magelette. Will you be alright by yourself for a small time?"

Daine nodded at his words with a dazed look in her eyes.

He kissed her on the top of the head before he reluctantly left the room.

Looking around, Daine stood up and started to straighten things up, getting familiar with something she felt that she had once knew, but hadn't seen for years.

While Daine was busy making the bed neat, the door creaked open softly.

"Daine?" the strong female voice asked carefully. Something caught in Daine's throat. For some reason she knew that this would be the hardest one.

Turning around, she gave Alanna a soft, but sad smile.

"I wasn't sure – I thought that maybe he was seeing things…"

"No, I'm fair certain that I am real."

With a few quick steps Alanna embraced Daine. Daine had been shocked. Alanna wasn't one for showing her emotions, unless they were anger. Hugging her friend back gratefully, she heard Alanna sniff quietly.

Alanna pulled away and brushed Daine's hair out of her eyes.

Something caught Daine's eye and when she looked, she found Onua standing in the arch of the open door.

"Goddess bless" Onua said gently. Her hand was over her mouth and tears were on her cheeks. Daine walked over to her Horse Mistress and placed Onua's hand in her own.

"How?" She asked with wonder in her eyes.

"I'll explain when everyone arrives."

The older woman nodded and gave her a hug.

A few moments later Numair arrived with Thayet, Jonathan, and George. After a couple of gasps and shocked faces, the group sat around the room, waiting for Daine to begin.

"After…the fight; I don't know what happened to the Riders, or myself. I woke up on a beach…"

Daine continued to tell them about the meeting with Mithros and how she was able to come back and -why- she came back at all.

After she ended, she kept her eyes downcast at her feet.

Onua was the first to speak.

"So they had to make you a Goddess in order for you to return without harm?"

Daine nodded in response.

"Well, I don't see the need to inform everyone of your new status just yet." George said. His comment received nods from the others around him.

"How are you to learn what you are capable of?" Was Jon's sincere question.

Daine shook her head. "That I do not know. My Da was angry about that, but if it really was a concern I am sure that he would not have let them send me be back." She looked into the King's eyes. "Do you think it will be a large problem? If so, I will understand if you wish me to learn somewhere else."

Jonathan stood up and walked to stand in front of her, and kneeled down so that they were face to face.

"My dear. You are capable of doing more than you realize. Why else would the God's have given you such a blessing? And if I am not mistaken, all of in this room have faith in you. We see what you are unable to, and we see a strong, capable young woman who has overcome incredible obstacles in her young life."

Without thinking Daine hugged the King, gratefull for his kind words. Chuckling at her reaction, the King returned the gesture.

"Thank you." She said, blushing as she pulled back.

After the group spoke about certain possibilities, they began to slowly leave. Alanna, Numair, and Daine were the only only ones that remained.

"Numair, if you do not mind, I would like to speak to Daine alone for a moment."

Giving a small smile as approval, he closed the door behind him as he left.

Sitting in chairs, Alanna seemed nervous.

"I blamed myself for what happened to you that day."

"How could yo-"

"No. I know. You are an amazing young woman, Daine. You are stronger than many that have fought by my side for years. Also, you have a stubbornness that can get you into trouble, like most, and myself. I should have anticipated that Rawdon would go for you first. I should have stopped-" Alanna was silenced by her anger at herself, and her tears.

Daine was speechless. The Lioness and her had always had a closeness, but it had never been tested or shown.

"Goddess, look at me, crying like a child." Then she smiled, "No pun intended."

"I guess I just see a lot of me in you. Your determination, and strength. I am not much to be compared too, but it's still there."

"What are you talking about? For you to even say that I resemble you in some matter means much more than I could possibly express. And it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

Alanna smiled, her violet eyes giving her thanks.

"Now, no going around telling the whole of Tortall that I was crying. I have a reputation to keep". She said with a wink.

"Why, I would never think of it."

Daine handed Alanna her handkerchief.

As Alanna was wiping her eyes and laughing at herself, the two women were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?" Alanna asked.

"No one else knows I am back, and Numair knows I'll come find him."

The knock came again and they just looked at the door, not sure of what to think, or who they might find.

-end-

alright alright alright.

I think that since I've been now reoriented with writing I will be updating very soon. I hope.

please review!


End file.
